


A gift your majesty

by jhengchie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Taeyong, Getting Together, M/M, Omega!Yuta, Omegaverse, minor smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: A gift your majestyYutae side pairsOmegaverse , smutDuring the party thrown for the newly instated alpha Lord when his father Yunho retired, Taeyong received a gift he could not refuse.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	A gift your majesty

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: prompted by the pure and princely visuals From Home Unit done for the Tokopedia performance

Being instated as an alpha Lord wasn’t a big deal for Taeyong and he’d been trained all his life to take over the position once his father retired. He was of course expecting a lot of buzz with this news since he and Seungcheol had the around the same time of in statement. Yunho and Leeteuk retired closely from each other and the to alpha sons had been pitted against each other since they were babies, but the two remained good friends and even allies much like what their fathers did during their glory days.

So that brings us back to the party for him and watching friends, acquaintances and strangers celebrate such event like it was the greatest thing that happened but it was just a common thing to him. He was bored really, there was nothing new to these kinds of party but his father eyed him and made him stay in his seat as Leeteuk informed them of their gift for the newly appointed Alpha Lord. Taeyong thanked his senior politely and on cue seven male omegas wearing white and black suits and each one of them had a beautiful face that alphas would fight over for. Seungcheol nudged him and informed him that all omegas were unmated and if he fancies any of them, Carat can legally allow the mating. Taeyong shoved his friend playfully but nodded with a smile, it wasn’t bad to take on the offer since Carat have really beautiful omegas; Sungcheol’s mate Jeonghan was an example.

One of the omegas sat in front of a piano and with a small smile he started playing the keys, the music filled the room and it was soothing and calming but still interesting. The omegas started singing and Taeyong found himself smiling at how beautiful their voices are, and he grinned as he looked at his brother Jaehyun smiling while a certain black haired, doe eyed omega sang his line.

“Looks like we’re going to have to really take you on the offere.” Taeyong whispered to Seungcheol and the both looked at Jaehyun then laughed quietly.

Taeyong focused his eyes back to the omegas once more but not without noticing his best friend and second in command grin at one of the omega, he figured it’s the one playing the piano because Johnny himself plays the instrument. But then his focus was brought back to the center when the omega with the longer blonde hair sang in Japanese and his voice sounded so angelic that Taeyong felt himself entranced at the beauty of the omega’s face and voice.

“His name is Yuta.” He heard Seungcheol whisper and he knew that he wanted Yuta at all cost.

All seven omegas ended up staying in NCity which did not surprise Seungcheol but he still warned Taeyong that if any of them got mistreated, he’ll have their heads.

It wasn’t until the next day that the omegas were introduced to the inner circle of NCity with both Johnny and Jaehyun looking like kids waiting for their presents, they were radiating with pheromones that made Taeyong irritated so he punched both on their arms to get them to tone down their antics. The seven omegas relaxed and the finally they were able to introduce themselves. Taeyong grinned as the Japanese omega took center and led them with twins Kun and Doyoung,flanking him.

“Welcome to NCity, I believe Seungcheol had briefed you last night?” Taeyong asked and Yuta nodded.

“We were also briefed that we will not tolerate any harm or mistreatment nor can we be forced into anything.” Yuta answered and Taeyong nodded.

“Of course, we won’t impose on you, you are now in our protection.” Taeyong grinned and Yuta nodded.

“How can we be of service then?” Yuta asked and Taeyong cocked his head towards the two alphas next to him.

“They want to get to know two of you as potential mates.” Taeyong gestured and the two alphas blushed, they really blushed which made Taeyong laugh. “They really blushed.” Taeyong teased them and the two immediately dashed to attack Taeyong who swiftly dodged them and ran towards the omega who all but parted to give the three space to rough house.

“Oh my goodness what are you three doing?” An omega asked and the three stopped and laughed before they apologized for their actions.

“Sorry, It’s just,You should’ve seen it Ten! Johnny and Jaehyun blushed!” Taeyong remarked and Ten laughed at them.

“Okay, I am embarrassed now.” Johnny announced and cleared his throat. “I really do want to get to know Omega Kun, he caught my eye the moment he stepped into the room and he had captured my attention with how well he played the piano.” Johnny professed and Kun got teased by the others.

‘I’m not particularly easy on the eye my lord.” Kun replied.

“Please don’t sell yourself short.:” Johnny replied and offered a hand to which the omega took with a smile.

“Hurt him and you’ll get the wrath of 6 omegas.” Doyoung said and Johnny nodded obediently.

“Don’t worry, I know.” Johnny said and Kissed Kun’s knuckle.

“Since we are claiming omegas can I claim mine now?” Jaehyun asked and walked towards Doyoung who took a step back.

“What are you doing?” Doyoung asked but Jaehyun just grinned and stepped closer which made the omega step back. “Stop!” Doyoung said but Jaehyun took a step again and that made Doyoung panick and he ran away but Jaehyun was quick to chase him .

“You didn’t tell me that you preferred the annual mate runs!” Jaehyun shouted and they could hear Doyoung’s scream as he ran out of the room.

“Is your brother okay?” Johnny asked and Kun nodded with a laugh.

“Not a lot would like a strong headed omega like Doyoung and I.” Kun explained and Johnny clicked his tongue.

“They are missing out.” Johnny assured him.

“Can I claim Taeil hyung now?” Ten asked and Taeyong Raised a brow. “For Sicheng, I am already mated.” Ten stated the obvious and Taeyong laughed and then allowed Ten to drag the eldest out of the room to introduce him to their Chinese alpha.

“The kids can decide on their own terms.”Taeyong assured them.

“But?” Yuta asked and Taeyong laughed.

“I wanted to ask you If you are interested in mating?” Taeyong asked in Japanese and that made Yuta smile, a genuine and beautiful smile.

“Now you got me interested.” Yuta replied and that made the ball rolling to a courtship that lasted long enough for them to get to know each other but short enough that it surprised the unprepared territories for the announcement of the mating of Taeyong.

\--

When Yuta met Taeyong after the ceremony, his kimono slightly tussled after Taeyong gave him the mating mark but his smile was as bright as the moon that hanged that night. Their courtship was a lot like any other, but being the alpha Lord, Yuta knew of the responsibilities that a primary omega entails. But now, all those were kept at the back of their minds as Taeyong led Yuta to their bed, and although they shared this bed ever since the courtship started, tonight was a difference case.

Just as Yuta stripped off of his kimono, Taeyong admired his omega, the beauty that Yuta possessed was beyond real and right now, he can him in all entirety.

_I found a home in you, my heart found peace and the loneliness I felt faded when I am with you_

Yuta’s vows ringed inside Taeyong head as he kissed the omega. He tasted as sweet as the wine they served in the reception and he came to a realization that he was fully clothe and he feel getting a little hot with all the layers he donned.

“You’re far too clothed for my pleasure alpha.” Yuta grinned and Taeyong quickly disposed off his clothes and pulled his omega into a lip lock.

They have been together during Yuta’s heats Taeyong’s ruts and in between, but tonight was different in a way that they are bonded as mates; the intimacy of their union is an experience on its own. The way Taeyong worshiped Yuta’s body with butterfly kisses and sucking on the skin in places that Taeyong wanted marked. Taeyong’s fingers reach down to open up the omega. Inserting a finger inside Yuta’s heat and prepared him for the intrusion of an alpha’s cock. The mewls from Yuta’s mouth egged Taeyong to make love to him.

Heat enveloped Taeyong’s cock as he eased inside the omega who gasped and subsequently moaned as Taeyong bottomed out. They shared a passionate kiss before Taeyong moved his hips and started thrusting inside the omega. Yuta moaned and latched his hands on Taeyong’s arms that flanked Yuta’s torso. Yuta’s legs clamped around Taeyong’s hips as he arched his back, urging the alpha to claim him and ruin him, to mark him as his omega and knot him. The thrusts quickened and Yuta gasped as he pulled Taeyong into a kiss before slipping into a state of bliss and releasing his Jasmine and lemon scent that instantly fueled Taeyong to thrust faster and deeper,feeling his knot bloom and finally releasing his load into Yuta who sobbed at the oversensitivity.

“I love you.” Taeyong whispered as he sucked on the mating mark before he adjusted their united bodies into a more comfortable position.

“I love you too.” Yuta smiled and kissed him on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Belated happy birthday Yuta ^^ if Taeyong greeted you four days before your birthday, I am posting this a few hours past your birthday


End file.
